poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Landing on Star Sapphire's planet/Battling Sinestro
This is how Landing on Star Sapphire's planet and Battling Sinestro goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. we see Star Sapphire's home planet Jindrax: This is the home of the Violet Lantern Corps. Martian Manhunter: That is correct, Jindrax. Jindrax: You know, ever since I was a little Org, I dreamed of coming here. Toxica: I can sense Lantern energy in this place, and my horn never lies. ship lands sees sapphires The Flash: Mine! to grab them Sledge: Flash! continues grabbing them when he gets knocked out by Sapphire warriors Sapphire Warrior: Halt, intruders! You dare to steal from us?! Jindrax: Now, hold on a minute, you selfish, brainless, accusative-- Sapphire Warrior: Silence! And what is this? A Duke Org with no heart? What a loveless horror! Attack, Sapphires! Jindrax: Are you nuts?! defeat the Sapphire warriors then head on they confront more warriors and defeat them arrive at the source becomes greedy The Flash: Mine! to grab it Jindrax: Wait! Don't go up there! Martian Manhunter: Caution, Flash. I doubt that it's-- tries to grab it, but is knocked into a force field facepalms Martian Manhunter: Unprotected. Pythor P. Chumsworth: sarcastically Thanks for the warning. looks at Pythor then hear growling is frightened turns to Pythor Martian Manhunter: Tell me that wasn't your stomach. Pythor P. Chumsworth: I'm sure it's just thunder. Sledge: We're in space. There's no thunder in space. chuckles looks at him growling is near gets out her staff appears to be a Love Creature unsheathes his sword Sledge: What is that thing?! Martian Manhunter: A Love Creature, Sledge. It is very rare to this planet. Sledge: Love Creatures? Kai: Can we please just focus? unsheathes his swords Love Creature jumps down stands their ground Love Creature attacks them blasts the creature woos for Sledge Silverstream: Sledge is so brave. chuckles creature gets back up fires at the creature team battles the creature creature fires in the air ducks Martian Manhunter: The creature appears to have a weakness for... Romance? Cyborg: I hope you're not suggesting we ask it out. Lloyd Garmadon: Now's not the time to be cryptic! Sledge: He's saying that we have to date it. looks at him Sledge: What? Lloyd Garmadon: We're not asking it out. Villamax: That sounds like a bad idea. Zen-Aku: And Villamax knows bad ideas. He's full of them. hides behind Sledge creature tries to eat them, but Star Sapphire stops it watches as the creature goes into the power battery Sapphire turns to Flash, Cyborg, Manhunter and Lloyd's team Star Sapphire: Gentlemen, my apologizes. Love can be quite a wild emotion to tame. Martian Manhunter: Greetings, Star Sapphire. I bring word from Hal Jordan. We need your help in reverting the damage done by Brainiac and Mesogog to the planet Earth. Star Sapphire: Anything for Hal. Lead the way. Lloyd Garmadon: And lead the way I shall, Miss Sapphire. chuckles and takes Lloyd's hand goes with them snickers facepalms get on the ship and leave the planet at Gotham, Brainiac and Mesogog's ship struggles to escape Brainiac: Seems this cage will hold us. Mesogog: Unless... Yes. I feel that our enemies are vulnerable to their emotions... especially that Grimborn boy. is intrigued cackles we cut to Qward puts handcuffs on Green Lantern Green Lantern: This is my least favorite place in the galaxy. Mac Grimborn: Yeah. I don't like Sinestro. arrives Sinestro: We don't like YOU, either. turns to him pushes Robin Robin: evilly Sinestro, we have come... Sinestro: Save the bad acting. The other Lanterns called ahead. Lantern breaks the handcuffs and battles Sinestro pilots the jet sky battle begins Yellow Lantern jets are destroyed team is knocked down from the jet Mac Grimborn: Who's brilliant idea was it to get changed on an invisible jet? steps up he raises his hand facepalms stands up facepalms steps up to his team Mac Grimborn: From now on, get changed off an invisible jet. Sinestro appears before Mac Sinestro: I tried to destroy you once, and this time, I will finally succeed! is confused then turns to Mac Andros: What's he talking about? Mac Grimborn: Sinestro was plotting to destroy me time and time again. He should have his head examined. clashes with Mac bonks him on the head activates his weapon mice appear is scared Batman: They're not real, Robin! Robin: They're still scary! facepalms shakes his head still fights Sinestro Yellow Lantern version of Killer Croc appears runs in fear Batman: It's reading your mind. It knows what scares you. Circuit: Why doesn't it read Mac's mind for a change? puts Circuit down continues battling Sinestro as Batman answers his question Batman: It does, Circuit, but Mac is buried in his emotions, it can't find anything he's so afraid of. frees Green Lantern as they face Sinestro clash with Sinestro as Mac morphs and fights him Woman joins in the fray creates a rapid firing gun and fires at Wonder Woman gets out his grappling gun gets on him Yellow Killer Croc still chases him gets Sinestro's power battery defeats Sinestro leave Qward appears Larfleeze: They have my power batteries! appears Atrocitus: One of them's mine! stands up Sinestro: We'll just have to go get them. smirks angrily